Montreal by Night
|price = PDF: $9.00 }} Montreal by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade. It details Montréal, a city that is considered the anvil of the Sabbat to which the hammer of Mexico will squash the Camarilla. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :City of One Thousand Steeples :Welcome to Montreal, unhallowed shrine of our most glorious Sabbat. Oui, we're so glad you came. Walk our catacombs in search of blasphemous knowledge. Enjoy all manner of titillating diversions with our deliciously putrescent "Toy". And forget that language-barrier nonsense; we'd be delighted to hear you scream for mercy in English or French. :City of Black Miracles :Montreal by Night'' is the latest in the series of "by Night" books for Vampire: The Masquerade. However, this book is unique because it's also the next in the Black Dog series. Montreal belongs to the Sabbat! We just couldn't do justice to the enemies of the Camarilla in any other way. So head north if you dare... and don't eat the red snow.'' :Montreal by Night'' Features:'' :*''The first combination Sabbat, Black Dog, and "by Night" book ever. A dark treat for every Vampire: The Masquerade player and Storyteller.'' :*''New information on the Sabbat Inquisition and a brand-new Path to follow.'' :*''A complete city setting to play with. How long does it take to destroy a place?'' Contents Prelude A letter written to Cardinal Strathcona about the situation in Montréal during the late 1990s. Chapter One: Introduction An exposition of the themes of the book, as well as an explanation why it was published under the Black Dog name. Chapter Two: History of Blood The long history of Montréal, from the arrival of Terrence DeBouville, its brief tenure as a Camarilla city up to the trial of Sangris. Chapter Three: Geography A brief overview over the geography of the city, along with places that the local Sabbat uses to congregate. Chapter Four: Undead Life Details about unlife within the City of Black Miracles, Sabbat rites, along with the first description of the Path of Power and the Inner Voice and the Path of Nocturnal Redemption (which was later revised into the Path of Redemption). Chapter Five: Covens Details about the various packs active in Montréal, as well as their specific rites. Chapter Six: The Chronicle Story hooks for use in a potential Montréal chronicle. Appendix: The Sabbat Inquisition Details about the internal structure of the Sabbat Inquisition. Background Information * The setting was later updated to Revised Edition via Nights of Prophecy. * This sourcebook was the first Sabbat "by Night" and Black Dog book. "For adults only." Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Terrence DeBouville - Tzimisce infernalist and servant of Metathiax * Santiago DeSoto - Sabbat Inquisitor * Sangris the Serpent - Archbishop of the Sabbat * Metathiax - one of the Decani * Bothothel - Metathiax' rival for Montréal ; Sabbat Packs: * 25:17 ** Ezekiel ** Soldat ** Reza Fatir ** Yasmin the Black * Les Misérables ** Skin ** Toy ** Muse * Les Orphelins ** Pierre Bellemare ** Cairo ** Sister Evelyn * Librarians ** Béatrice L'Angou ** Jacob the Glitch ** Marie-Ange Gagnon ** Molly 8 ** Christanius Lionel * Lost Angels ** Carolina Valez ** Gharston Roland ** Marie-Hélène Dutoit ** Tobias Smith * Navigators ** Miguel Santo Domingo ** Célèste Lamontagne ** Erinyi * Queens of Mercy ** Sébastien Goulet ** Caroline Bishops ** Alex Camille * Shepherds of Caine ** Alfred Benezri ** Yitzhak ** Frère Marc ** Raphael Catarari ** Cherubim ** Sabrina * Talons - a pack of Sabbat Inquisitors ** Mercy ** Kervos ** Fexia ** Carlos * Widows ** The Rose ** Creamy Jade ** Black Lotus * Wretched ** Stéphanie L'Heureux ** Elias the Whale ** Spider * Zarnovich's Circus ** Maciej Zarnovich ** Midget ** Tears Terminology Choir of Caine, Liber Defuctorum, Litany of Blood, Path of Nocturnal Redemption, Temple of Eternal Whispers, The Crucible Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1997 releases Category:Black Dog